One very long night
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Nancy and Vivia are home alone one night, a night that should be peaceful and quiet. Well it's the exact opposite because they can't seem to remain civil about anything at all. Let's hope nothing bad happens. Hope you like it!


One very long night

**A/N: Hi guys! So I decided to do a short sisterly story for Nancy and Vivia. For those of you who don't know Vivia, she's my OC who I made out to be Nancy's younger sister and she's fifteen. So back to the story t****t's basically the girls arguing and disagreeing about different stuff every five minutes. Now I know it seems a bit dumb but this isn't meant to be anything dark, serious, or suspenseful. It's simply meant to be a funny, charming one-shot between two sisters to show that all sisters fight and that Nancy and Vivia aren't any different. Enjoy!**

It was close to eight forty five and since Carson was working late, it just Nancy and Vivia at home that night. Nancy had a late night class to go to but chose to stay at the house with Vivia. She was still somewhat uncomfortable leaving Vivia alone since the whole situation with Adam Grey and knowing her dad, she knew he wouldn't want her sister by herself anyhow.

"Come on, Nancy. You've been working on that paper for almost two hours. Take a break." Vivia exclaimed as she sat on the couch watching her sister type on her laptop.

"I can't. It's due on Wednesday and if I don't get it done in time, I'll have to retake the whole course." Nancy said as she continued typing.

"Exactly. Today is Friday. You have _plenty _of time to work on it later on." Vivia clarified.

Nancy pursed her lips and finally shut her laptop. "Alright. I'll take a break." She responded as she shut her laptop and put it back in her book bag. Vivia smiled happy that her sister finally gave in and chose to take a break from studying. Nancy was very hard working but Vivia sometimes thought she spent too much time working.

"Let's watch some TV." Vivia said as she picked up the remote, proceeding to turn on the TV. Nancy got up to go into the kitchen while Vivia surfed through channels to see what was on. She frowned at the TV screen. "There's nothing good on."

"Ooh turn on _Vane_. I wanna see if Felicia lives or dies." Nancy piped up as she sat down, now with a soda in her hand.

Vivia made a face. "No. Let's watch _White Roses_. Mia and Alec might be getting back together" She disagreed.

"That show is so corny. We're watching _Vane_." Nancy said.

"_White Roses_." Vivia retorted.

"_Vane_." Nancy shot back now raising her voice.

"_White Roses_." Vivia snapped. She was getting irritated by her sister's attitude.

"_Vane_." Nancy insisted with wide eyes.

"Wh-"Vivia started to say but was cut off by the ringing of their telephone. She walked over to see who it was and picked the phone up off the receiver. "It's one of the guys."

"Answer it." Nancy replied quickly.

"Hello?" Vivia greeted as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, Viv. It's Frank Hardy." Frank said on the other line.

"Oh hey, Frank. What's going on?" Vivia replied.

Nancy jumped to her feet. "Frank? Give me the phone." Nancy whispered.

"In a minute." Vivia hissed putting the phone down briefly. "Are you and Joe on a case?"

"I wish we were to be honest. We're completely bored here in Bayport and Joe is being….Joe." Frank responded.

"I heard that!" Joe hollered from behind Frank.

"Be quiet, Joe!" Frank yelled back. "Anyways, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Our dad is working late and Nancy is being stubborn." Vivia said.

"I thought she'd be on a case." Frank said sounding surprised.

"She's just been stressing about college work lately." Vivia told him.

"That's too bad." Frank replied.

"Yeah. Hey before you go, Nancy wanted me to tell you something." Vivia said with a devious smirk. Vivia knew Frank really liked her sister and she saw this as a perfect opportunity to mess around in order to get Nancy going.

"Vivia, if you say anything at all, I swear to god." Nancy warned her.

"Well what is it?" Frank asked.

Vivia pursed her lips eagerly before speaking. "Nancy really misses you!" She blurted out.

"She does?" Frank verified.

"Uh huh." Vivia said clearly, nodding her head slowly.

"Vivia!" Nancy exclaimed in both annoyance and embarrassment. Her face was bright red as she marched over to her sister. "Give me the phone."

"Make me." Vivia teased.

"If you don't give it to me, I'm going to _murder _you in your sleep tonight." Nancy growled her eyes wide in fury. "Hand it over."

Vivia rolled her eyes as she still wore the smirk she had on earlier. "Here." She said and gave the phone to Nancy. Nancy then turned off the phone and put it back onto the receiver before turning over to her sister who seemed very amused.

"Don't try to deny it." Vivia said out of the blue. She was trying hard to fight the mischievous tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked at her sister who was on the other side of the room, now glaring at her for what she just did.

"What?" Nancy asked bluntly, not sounding all that interested in what the answer was going to be.

"You know what. That you're completely in love with him _and _you have a thing for him." Vivia clarified.

"I am not in love with him and I _don't _have a thing for him." Nancy retorted.

"Sure you don't." Vivia said sarcastically.

Nancy glared at her once more. This time she raised her voice at her sister. "I don't! Why do you always think I do?" She barked, quickly placing her hands on her hips in defensiveness.

Vivia scoffed humorously. "Me? Nancy, it's not just me. Bess, Joe, and George think it too. I'm not the only one who notices it." She exclaimed.

Nancy's jaw dropped open in shock as her arms dropped to her side. "Notices what?!" She demanded.

"Gee I don't know. The way he's super protective of you and the way you get annoyed by it. Plus in case you haven't noticed, the way you look at each other. Then there's the handholding you do and claim you don't know you're doing it. Nancy, it's pretty hard not to notice." Vivia stated a matter-of-factly.

"Frank and I are just friends. We're close friends who enjoy working together and that's it. I have no other feelings for him aside from that." Nancy told her firmly.

"Alright. If that's how it is, then I guess you're right." Vivia said and went into the kitchen with her sister following behind her. "I can't say I blame him for liking you."

"Don't start if you wanna be alive in the morning." Nancy warned pointing a finger at her.

**See? Even Nancy Drew fights with her sister. Now my next story I'm not sure what it will be but I'm hoping it'll be good. I don't have much more to add except thanks for reading and keep an eye out for more of my stories. Later!=)**


End file.
